I'm So Sorry, Warrick
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic using the song "Joey" by Sugarland. I listened to that song five million times after "For Warrick" and cried! Please R&R, but I don't own CSI, otherwise Warrick would NOT be dead!


Just a kinda short one chapter story about *sniff* Warrick's death! *wail* and his *sniff* funeral! *wail* In this story, Catherine can sing!!! ENJOY!!!

--

Sara glanced around the church, noticing that everyone, and she meant everyone, was there. Grissom's hand squeezed hers, and she managed to smile at him before laying her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders, and laid his head on hers while they waited for the minister to start. When he finally did, after a prayer he said,

"We have some tributes to Warrick Brown. The first of them being a solo by Catherine Willows, one of Warrick's colleagues. Ms. Willows?" Sara smiled encouragingly at her friend, and with a deep breath, Catherine got up to the front and managed to smile at everyone. She took another deep breath and said,

"I'm singing a song by Sugarland, with the lyrics changed around a bit." She nodded to the minister, who started the music. Catherine closed her eyes and then opened her mouth and began to sing, lost in memories. _"What if I said yes,"_

She remembered eating with Warrick on the night that he was released from custody, because he had been framed for Gedda's murder, he hadn't committed it.

She sang, _"What if I'd gone out that night" _

She remembered Warrick asking her out for some drinks at a local club that night, and she couldn't stop herself from wondering if maybe she had gone out, he would still be alive.

She sang, _"What if you turned left"_

She remembered that she had watched Warrick drive away, and he had turned right. If he had turned left, towards her house, maybe things might've turned out differently. Maybe he'd still be alive and still in her life.

She sang, _"And everything would've turned out alright"_

She remembered that she knew everything was going to turn out all right when she had gotten the news that Warrick had been framed. But then she had gotten the call about Warrick's murder, and it most certainly had not turned out all right.

She sang, _"What if I spoke up"_

She remembered that she had reassured Warrick that he was a good man, that he did the right thing and that she was proud of him. The only thing she wished she would've told him was that she loved him, she should've spoken up.

She sang, _"What if I took the keys"_

She remembered that he was a little emotional that night, and she almost took his keys from him and drove him to his apartment herself. She knew that if she had done that, Warrick would convince her to stay, somehow. He had always been able to do that, somehow.

She sang, _"What if I had tried a little harder"_

She remembered her relationship with Warrick, the one that had started soon after his divorce to Tina. She should've tried a little harder to make things work in their relationship, but instead she just let nature take it's course, and that course took Warrick's life.

She sang, _"Instead of always trying to please"_

She remembered the fight that they had had a few days before Warrick had been found with Gedda's body, and Warrick had told her angrily that she was only trying to please him, not doing what she wanted to do. He was upset that she was doing that, because he wanted her to be happy. God she loved him.

She sang loudly, her voice quavering with raw, visible emotion, _"Warrick"_

Her voice faltered a little as she sang, _"I'm so sorry"_ She knew that those were the words she wished with all of heart that she could tell him.

Her voice got a little stronger as she sang, _"Oh, can you hear me"_ She wished with all of her heart that those words could reach him up wherever he was.

As she sang his name, _"Warrick"_ she remembered all those great times she had with him, and how she was going to miss him everyday for the rest of her life.

Once again, her voice almost broke as she sang, _"I'm so sorry"_ She wished she could tell him those words, and then she would hug him and never let him go, ever again.

She sang, _"What if I said no"_

She remembered the night that Warrick had asked her out for drinks, just as casual friends. She had agreed, hoping to get up the nerve to ask him if it could be a real date. For some odd reason, she was scared that he was going to turn her down.

She sang, _"What if we never fell in love"_

She remembered how much happier her life had been ever since she and Warrick had begun dating, and thought about what might've happened if she had never fallen in love with Warrick, and he had never fallen in love with her. She shivered involuntary, she didn't want to think about that.

She sang, _"What if we'd gone slow"_

She remembered that their relationship had gone a little bit fast, but not too fast for either of them, and not too slow for them either. She had wanted to go slower for Lindsey's sake, and Warrick wanted to go faster because he loved her, but he respected her and went with her on that aspect.

She sang, _"Or a little bit faster and broken up"_

She remembered the small argument that they had about going faster in their relationship. She sometimes wondered what might have happened if she had agreed, and it's times like those she's glad she doesn't know, because they might've broken up if they had gone faster.

She sang, _"Would I know this hurt"_

She remembered the hurt that she had felt when she had heard that Warrick was dead. It wasn't too bad, because she refused to accept it until she got to the scene and saw it with her own two eyes. It just couldn't be true. Not Warrick. No, God please, not Warrick was her thoughts. But it was Warrick. Her Warrick.

She sang, _"Would I feel this pain"_

She remembered the pain that she had felt once Nick had shook his head. Her breath had caught in her throat, the pain that was stabbing her in the heart was excruciating now that she knew Warrick was really, truly dead. She had felt like throwing up, but forced herself not to. Someone she made it, even though her Warrick was dead.

She sang, _"Do you know that with all I have left in my very last breath I will call your name"_

She remembered that first night that she had spent alone after Warrick had died. She lay on her back, wide awake and wishing desperately that Warrick was next to her. She had fallen into a fitful sleep, and had awoken with Lindsey shaking her awake, telling her that she had been crying out Warrick's name. She knew that she would call out Warrick's name with her very last breath.

She sang a little louder, hoping to hide the tremor in her voice, _"Warrick"_

Her heartfelt words came straight from the heart, the most sincerest words she had ever said when she sang, _"I'm so sorry"_

Her deepest wish came straight from her soul, which was the most wished for wish she had ever wished for, _"Oh o oh, can you hear me"_

Her love for him filled her voice as she sang, her eyes getting a little wet, _"Warrick"_

She took a deep breath and sang out, _"I'm so sorry"_

She sang out, _"Were you sad, were you scared, did you whisper a prayer to be free"_

She remembered thinking about Warrick's last moments, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking in those last moments. She wondered if he was scared, scared for his life, or was he sad, sad that his life was going to be over? And did he ask to be free from his pain? Did he even see death coming? Did he welcome death or fight it? She had so many questions, and yet no way to get those answers.

She sang out, _"Was it quiet and cold, was it light or too dark to see"_

She knew that a Vegas night was usually dark, but with the Vegas lights, it was no doubt a little light in the alley. She wondered if Warrick had seen the shots coming, did he even try to duck? Or was he just too shocked to do anything? Was it quiet and cold? It probably wasn't cold, it was Vegas in the summer, and it wasn't quiet. Gunshots rang out in her mind and she flinched involuntarily.

She sang softly, _"And did you reach for me"_

She wondered if Warrick reached out for her to help him, did he wish for her to be there to help him? She sure wished that she had been there for him, along with Grissom. God how she wished she had been there during his final moments.

She sang his name quietly, loving the feel of saying it, but wishing that it was in different circumstances, _"Warrick"_

She kept singing quietly, not even bothering to hide the few tears that had begun to slide down her cheeks, _"I'm so sorry"_

She sang a little stronger, getting stronger as she sang, her words coming straight from her heart, _"Oh o oh, can you hear me"_

She sang a little louder down, tears flowing freely down her cheeks now as she saw Warrick's image flashing in front of her eyes, _"Warrick"_

Her voice was strong now, though it wobbled terribly as she sang straight out, _"I'm so sorry"_

She sang loudly, holding out the 'oh' part for a few moments, closing her eyes and tilting her head back a little, _"Oh o oh o oh, can you hear me"_

Her voice reduced a little to her actual speaking voice in a whisper as she sang, _"Warrick"_

Her singing voice came back as she tried to fight the tears to finish the song, _"I'm soooooo"_

Her emotions got the best of her again, and she was reduced to whispering his name, _"Warrick"_

She gathered all of her control that she had left, which wasn't much, and sang out, _"I'm soooooo"_

Her voice finally broke as she knew she was nearing the end of the song as she sang, _"Sorry"_

The music continued to play while she wrapped an arm around her waist and put her other hand to her mouth, letting her tears flow freely as her body wracked with sobs. She kept her eyes closed, and then felt arms wrapping around her waist. She opened her eyes to see her daughter Lindsey looking at her with red-rimmed eyes, and Catherine clung to her daughter, the only reason she was still living without Warrick. Well, mostly Lindsey, but a small part of it was Nick, and Grissom, and Brass, and everyone else at the lab. Lindsey hugged her mother and started crying herself, as she had liked the man her mother was dating. A collective gasp followed the opening of the church door, but Catherine and Lindsey didn't care. Lindsey finally looked up, and saw Sara, Grissom, Nick, and all the other people at the lab surrounding someone and hugging that person and crying openly. Then, that person stepped out of the crowd and Lindsey looked him straight in his brown eyes. Lindsey tore off down the aisle and threw herself into the man's arm, hugging him tightly. Catherine wiped her eyes as she stood up, looking at whom her daughter had just hugged.

She blinked once

Twice

Three times

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Cat?" The man said quietly, taking a step towards her. Her bottom lip trembled as she wasted no more time. She dashed down the aisle in the path her daughter had taken and she threw her arms around the man's neck, hugging him tightly and unashamedly bawling into his shirt. She could feel the man crying too, and that just made her hold onto her man even tighter.

She was never gonna let him go every again.

--

The end! I've decided that Warrick has NOT died, he's just with the FBI in witness protection. He can't have died. He just CAN'T have. It's not possible. Maybe I am in denial, but too bad. HE IS NOT DEAD. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and please review, let me know how it turned out! Adios!


End file.
